The Perfect Birthday Present
by 4life1165
Summary: its Amu's birthday but Ikuto wasnt there. Were is he?


Mymy: Hai! I just found out after I was reading the reviews that I had posted the wrong story :O oh-no! im so sorry guys I dint mean to post it *dumb computer!* well I deleted it and now I will start over, the revenge story I had written when I was younger but I never knew that I had post the wrong one on fanfic. so so so sorry DX so here is a one shot :) forgive me!

Ikuto: i wouldn't expect anything good from this idiot -_-

MyMy: :( sorry!

Amu: ugh Ikuto dont say that! well lets get on with the story shall we? haha? ok Mymy doesnt own shugo chara! or the characters :)

THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY PRESENT

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, AMU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Amu and her friend sang then Amu blew out the candle, today was Amu 16th birthday, but there is something missing, something Amu kept trying to figure out whats missing. Her family are here, the presents are here,music is playing all around, food and drinks were all over the table even the birthday cake. Amu stop thinking for a moment then count her friends:Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Hikaru,  
Rikka, and Lulu. Then suddenly it hits her, Ikuto wasn't here!

*How dare he? Its my birthday!* Amu thought and stared down at her hand. Then she got up and walked upstair to her own room while everyone else was dancing and eating. When Amu got to her bedroom she walk over to her dresser and picked up her phone, she stop and look at herself in the mirror. *should i call him? No, he'll think I'm a bother* Amu drop her phone onto the dresser and ploped onto her bed and covered her face in her hand. *Why isn't he here yet? What is taking him so long? What if he don't come?* Amu spent the rest of her birthday party upstair. She was about to fall asleep until she heard a knock on the door.

"Amu? Honey are you ok? The party is over." It was her mom standing at the door giving her a worry look.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine... did everybody leave?"

"Yea, they did... can you come downstair to help clean up the mess?"

"Yea, sure" Amu got up and walked to the door, and when she was about to walk out she heard a knock on her window.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Amu spun around and looked at the window. When she made out the figure that was standing at her window she turned away and crossed her arms. It was Ikuto. Yea she was surprise but she was still mad at him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Amu stomp all the way over to the window and unlock it and scream out, "WHAT!" to Ikuto, who flinched at the loud noise.

"Ouch! Jeez no need to scream I'm right here" Ikuto replied holding his ear, then walking in Amu's room bumping her to the side which made fell over.

"H-hey! Watch it! Don't walk into my room like its your own!" Amu screach at Ikuto.

Ikuto turned around and catch Amu before she hit the ground. Which causes Amu to turn light pink. Ikuto smirk and moved his face closer to Amu which making her turn red like a tomato. Ikuto started bursting out laughing at the sight, he laugh so hard he let go of her and fell over to his side. Amu, who was embarrassed grab a pillow and sent it flying straight to his face. Which cause Ikuto to stop laughing and stood up and walked toward her. This make Amu nervouse as she back up she, she fell on her bed. Now Ikuto was on top of her. Amu looked to the other side of the room avoiding Ikuto's face and tries to hide her blush.

Then, Amu suddenly yells out, "WHY WEREN'T YOU AT MY BIRTHDAY! YOU JERK!" she got up but then fell backward onto the bed again because Ikuto was still on top of her.

Ikuto, who was still shock of what she said reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden necklace, a long chain with a heart attach to it and on the surfacte of the heart it was a carved letter that said

**_*A&I*_**

Amu stared at the necklace for a long time. Then Ikuto helped her sit back up on the bed ad put it on her.

"It looks good on you", Ikuto said

Both of them sat in silence until Ikuto decided to make a move he leaned in and kiss Amu softly on the lips, and what happened next surprise him,  
Amu has kissed him back!

Amu pulled away "thank you, you know I dint need this, all I wanted was you", she wishpered.

"Sorry i made you wait for so long, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU" Ikuto said then kissed her. -  
MyMy: aww how sweet at the ending!

Amu: yuck! ewwwwwww

Ikuto: you know you want me ;)

Amu: blech whatever loser

Ikuto: yea i love you

Amu: EWWWWW I'm outa here plz read & review thanks for reading!


End file.
